


Surprising Pleasure

by Baal_is_hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Challenge Response, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kink Meme, Large Cock, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Stretching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal_is_hot/pseuds/Baal_is_hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been captured by Ba'al, and must submit to his desires - which turns out not to be as bad as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt: SG-1, Sam/Ba'al, he clips the small naquadah powered vibrator to her clit before he forces his big cock into her tight channel from behind. She screams out - first in pain, then in pleasure 
> 
> http://sgkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1884.html?thread=33116#t33116

Note: Bold is when Ba'al is speaking with flanged voice.

* * *

"No! Let go of me! Damn Goa'uld!" Sam screamed, fighting him.

Ba'al chuckled and held her easily, enjoying her deficiency."You complain when I am going to bring you more pleasure than you have ever experienced before in your pitiful human life?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Megalomaniac much?"

"I am your god! How can mating with me do anything but bring divine pleasure?" He gave her a smug look.

"Cut the crap! You're a parasite in a human body!"

He flashed his eyes. " **You dare defy me? You should beg for mercy!** **Do not think mating with me would be like doing so with a human!"**

He roughly pushed her down on a bench fitted with restraints, and locked her hands to it before she could react.

He spent a moment enjoying the sight of her wriggling ass, covered only by the thin cloth of the revealing dress his slaves had dressed her in after bathing her. He then used a knife to cut off the clothes, and threw them aside, before going to stand before her.

She looked at him with blazing eyes, and he found his desire surging.

Grinning, he undid his pants and dropped them, his smile widening when he saw her expression turn from anger to surprise. "Magnificent, is it not? And soon it will be inside you, little Tau'ri!"

"It won't fit!"

"Oh, I assure you, it _will_ fit!" He lovingly stroked his already huge and hard erection, and under his hand it grew even larger and harder. "I would let you taste it, but I fear you are not properly disciplined yet, and might try to bite me. Later, perhaps."

Sam found her voice to snort. "I always knew you were a coward. Just like all other Goa'uld!"

"More insolence! Delightful!" He flashed his eyes. " **I will _definitely_ stuff that mouth of yours later - when you have learned the right attitude."**

He went out of sight from Sam, and she worriedly heard him open a drawer and take something from it. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

" **You will learn that soon enough, Tau'ri!** " He gave her ass a slap. " **Because I am merciful, I have decided to grant you some leniency. Something to help you easier accept the staff of your god!"**

She felt his fingers on her clit, and then something cold and metallic. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain, as something was clipped to it. She gasped loudly. "What was that!" 

"I believe your kind call it a 'vibrator'." He slid his fingers over the switch and activated it, drawing another gasp from her. "Naquadah powered, of course. Tau'ri batteries would not last long enough at this strength - not if it is to last until I have taken my pleasure from you the half dozen times or so I expect. Tonight." He ran his hand lovingly over her ass. "First your female channel - and when that becomes too lose, your back passage."

Without further talk, and with no warning, he suddenly surged forward and thrust his big cock into her tight channel, only just forcing the head to pop inside. Sam screamed out in pain, as her mind was torn out of the pleasure haze induced by the vibrator.

"Good!" Ba'al gasped. " **Very tight!"** He grabbed her hips and pulled out, before thrusting again, sinking deeper this time. He thrust again, and again, slowly working the monster inside her.

"You're hurting me! Stop!" Sam begged.

" **Then maybe you can learn not to disobey your god!"** Ba'al said, giving emphasis to his word with an extra hard thrust.

Sam's pussy slowly started to yield to the intruder, and he slid somewhat easier now. He rammed into her hard, and hit bottom, drawing another cry from her.

He started pounding into her, hitting bottom each time. The pain had not lessened much, but the vibrator kept humming powerfully on Sam's clit, and the pleasure began to build. Soon her moans changed from pain to pleasure, and each of Ba'al's strong thrusts brought her closer to a release she knew would be fantastic.

She fought the pleasure, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but she knew it was in vain. She was soon delirious with lust, and the way his huge cock was stretching her felt heavenly. She forgot all about not wanting to defy him, and just wanted him to take her harder and faster, and make her come.

"Oh, oh! Yes! God!" Sam panted. " _So_ good!"

Ba'al rammed into her at full speed now, and was too close to release himself to react with more than a satisfied grin. He thrust into her one more time, and then he came, filling her with his seed in powerful spurts.

Sam mewled incoherently under him, and then made a cry as her climax hit her. She came explosively, much harder than she ever had before, and almost blacked out from the intense pleasure.

After a few moments Ba'al pulled out of her, chuckling. " **See what I said, Tau'ri? I _clearly_ gave you more pleasure than any has before!" **

She turned her head to look at him, still half-dazed from the orgasm. She whimpered a little, with the vibrator still running, and still stimulating her. She swallowed. "If... if I say yes, will you turn off the vibrator?" She gasped. "It's... driving me _crazy_!" She moaned and swallowed again.

" **Crazy with lust, I should say!"** He stroked his already hardening cock. " **No, I will not turn it off, but I _will_ grant you another release - and I believe I shall give it by mounting your back passage this time."**

Sam looked with fear at his cock that was already as large again as it had been before he fucked her pussy. "N... no." She shook her head. "Please don't! Please - fuck my pussy instead."

" **Oh, I will - but not yet. Later!"**

He scooped up some of the copious fluids that were leaking from her pussy and spread it over his shaft, before spreading her ass cheeks and pushing the head against the opening.

"No, no wait! Not just like that! I need some preparation!"

" **You just came - that is all you will get!"** He thrust forward hard, and managed to push his cock inside, just a little.

Sam screamed loudly and bucked against him in an attempt to make him fall off, but she only succeeded in helping him sink in deeper.

" **Yes!"** Ba'al gasped. " **So wonderfully tight!"** He thrust again, and the fat cock head popped inside, causing Sam to yelp. He reached under her and turned the vibrator up another notch. " **Never say I am not merciful**!"

He began fucking her ass with long, powerful strokes, and Sam's cries slowly stilled, then turned to moans as the vibrator worked on her clit and Ba'al's cock his her G spot through the wall from her ass.

She felt dizzy with lust, and the thought of having her ass stuffed so full was suddenly highly erotic to her. Ba'al kept pounding into her, entering her fully with each thrust. Soon she could not think of anything but her desire to come - and how much she wished someone was filling her pussy instead. Or at the same time. Yeah, definitely at the same time, because Ba'al's cock in her ass was heavenly. Painful, but heavenly.

"More! Harder!" Sam panted. "Take me!"

Ba'al grinned and gave her all he got, and she soon cried out from another orgasm, as powerful as the first. Her ass squeezed his shaft hard, and he came with at cry, flooding her ass with his hot seed.

When he pulled out he smiled at her expression. She looked thoroughly satisfied. " **I knew this was how you liked it. No worry, my little Tau'ri slut. Tonight's pleasure has just started, and this is but one night out of many! You will soon learn to appreciate being the sex slave of a god!"**

 


End file.
